borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Geez... there's so much missing from the main page now
Items, NPCs, Maps, Forum, Achievements and for Recent Activity/photos on the right side cramps the already cramped forum threads Yea, the new skin looks nice, but it's a few steps backward in navigation. I'm just hoping the main page is still being worked on to return a bit more functionality. 20:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) You can reset back to Monaco (until Nov. 3rd, at least) in your preferences. I did; I can't even read it the way it was this morning.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't like it either. Thanks CJ for letting me know i can reset it for know. Helpme19 22:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I know it can be reset, but come the third there won't be much of a choice in the matter so I figured might as well try to get used to it. Really hard to get used to it since I'm hunting for stuff that isn't in the "normal" locations 05:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Any way you can look at the posts in a forum organized by time/date so you see the latest stuff...otherwise this is very unsatisfactory.Player8410 19:53, October 21, 2010 (UTC) This new layout bites. Just completely bites. It's so difficult to navigate now and I have to use the search tool to find anything I need. I wish that they would bring back the sidebar as I found that the easiest to use. Mordecaindy 23:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Um... guys.... there is still a recent activity button on every page... it's right next to the random page button at the top right corner. Right above the search box. TheDataAngel 00:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Not a fan of the new layout at all. In addition to the problems already mentioned, I had to reformat my user page because the new layout screwed it up, and I even saw one case where this formatting change included black text on black background... I just started playing New Vegas, and the same formatting has happened on Fallout Wiki as it seems to be on all wikis. In short: 02:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) yeah, it looks horrible. what was the problem with the left "frame"? the navigation menu was getting on somebody's way? Come on. Bring back the menus!!Turco poa 02:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) To put it as politely as I can, this new layout is very poorly designed. The article text has shifted all the way to the left side instead of the center, where it was more comfortable to read for the usually-short paragraphs seen here and, indeed, on most wikis I've read. The Recent Activity box is even larger than before for no good reason, and I don't really see any purpose for the Borderlands wiki to have a bunch of pictures shown when the vast majority are, were, and always will be gun infoboxes. Really, without context, most wiki pictures are quite useless. And do we really need a note in large text telling us how many pages are on the wiki? No. I'm not averse to change. But I dislike change for the sake of change, to say nothing of changes that redunce functionality and make the wiki look worse. Thexare 03:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) 1. 2.Skin 3.Monaco ... PROFIT! Sinael 10:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) That stops working after the 3rd. Nice try though. Nereidalbel 11:53, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Totally works for me. Right now i enjoy the good old layout :D.Sinael 15:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I've got to agree - the new layout sucks. Navigation is far more difficult without the comprehensive sidebar of the old layout. Layout of pages is all screwed up. I'm not impressed; surely a new layout should first and foremost be designed to improve access to the inofrmation in the Wiki. This one looks nice, but I'll take function over form every time. And has anybody noticed that the "Weapons" menu is missing SMGs? Did the person who designed this dog's breakfast of a layout ever play BL? I doubt it. Outbackyak 15:08, October 22, 2010 (UTC) saying that you can revert to the old layout is far (seriously, I mean FAR) from a redeeming point. You used to have burgers every meal. somebody offers you crap in a bowl. you don't like it. Person says "well, you can have your burgers back, if you want". Oh, great, but that doesn't make the crap any better. Specially if that's only for two weeks. My two cents. Turco poa 15:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else notice that sub-machine guns is gone from the weapons category at the top of the new wikia? 17:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : ^^Yep^^ - see my post three posts up. Outbackyak 04:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : Oh oops, my apologies then 03:19, October 24, 2010 (UTC)